


You don't know about me, but I bet you want to

by Tochter_der_Athene



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Blind Date, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tochter_der_Athene/pseuds/Tochter_der_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky expects to go on a blind date and finds Steve Rogers instead.</p><p>(Or: Bucky thinks Steve is his blind date, which he most certainly isn't)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't know about me, but I bet you want to

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at (finishing and) posting fanfiction written in english, so I would love to read your feedback :D
> 
> Title from Taylor Swift's '22'
> 
> Disclamair: None of this is mine, I just took the idea and the characters and ran with it.

Bucky stormed through the doors of the restaurant, frantically searching for his date.

Nat had set him up with her coworker and Bucky knew next to nothing about him. The only information she had given him were that he was on the shorter side and supposed to be wearing blue, she didn't even tell him his name.

And there he was, blonde, small and skinny, with a bright blue button down which brought out his equally blue eyes, framed by thick, black rimmed glasses. His plush lips were parted slightly as he was looking right at Bucky before his eyes snapped quickly back down to stare at his menu.

He was beautiful. And handsome. And like something straight out of his wet dreams.

Nat really knew his type.

"I am so, so sorry I'm late, traffic was a nightmare!"

Bucky forced out while he flopped into the chair opposite his date.

Startled the man looked up from his menu and stared at Bucky for a second before saying:

"It's okay."

Oh God he had propably thought Bucky had stood him up, as surprised as he looked. And _ugh_ not only his body was perfection, his voice was dark and smooth as honey and made Bucky melt a little inside.

"I'm James, but most people call me Bucky. And I promise usually I'm not this astronomically late."

"Does that make me special? And I'm Steve by the way."

He answered with a checky little grin. If he'd keep this up, Bucky would be falling for him by the end of their date.

"No one with eyes as blue as yours isn't special."

Bucky fired back, hoping he was able to make his attraction clear with the compliment.

 

~*~

 

Steve blushed.

Not only had this handsome stranger decided to sit down at his table, no, he was also complimenting Steve, something that hadn't had happend for _ages_ , no matter what Peggy said about his attractiveness.

Attractive, that was an adjective invented to describe Bucky. His perfectly fitted suit emphazised the broadness of his shoulders, and his hair was a lovely shade of brown. But his eyes, his eyes were as grey as the winter sky while radiating the warmth of a hot bath.

Luckily Steve didn't have to find an answer for that, because their waitress interrupted by bringing a second menu for his surprising dinner companion.

"So, do you get set up often on dates like this, I swear Nat is hellbent on finding me a boyfriend."

Ah so there was a reason for Bucky to plop down at his table. He thought Steve was his blind date.

Now Steve had to deal with his inner conflict: would he tell Bucky he wasn't who he thought he was and had to watch him go, or was he going to pretend to be his date and hopefully be able to learn more about this gorgeous man before his lie was discovered?

Screw it.

Bucky already complimented him once, which was more than his last three blind dates had, and the attraction was mutual. Better to play along and face the consequences.

"I know the feeling, my friend Peggy never seems to shut up about her coworker this, her aquaintance that and how wonderful it would be for me to meet them."

Steve rolled his eyes. He really did love Peggy but after she had set him up with Brock, which _so_ didn't work out he had forbidden her from setting him up again.

Which was why he sat alone in a restaurant at a friday night, or well, not as alone anymore.

 

~*~

 

As Bucky saw it, the date went perfectly, Steve was smart, interesting, gorgeous, a great conversationalist and had a wicked sense of humour. And he was a painter, Bucky _loved_ the artistic types.

He had just excused himself to use the restroom after ordering dessert when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

It was a text from Natasha.

_Sorry your date stood you up_

it read.

Bucky frowned, but Steve was sitting right there waiting for him to come back.

Except.

He had looked very surprised when Bucky sat down at his table, and not the _oh my date hasn't stood me up after all_ sort of surprise and more the _who are you and why are you sitting at my table_ sort of surprise.

Only one way to find out.

_Yeah, what was his name again?_

he texted back.

And the answer came immediately:

_Jack_

and directly after

_Why?_

So Steve wasn't his mysterious blind date, even though this was the best evening he had had in _ages_.

The question of course now was why had Steve played along, pretending to be Bucky's date even though he head no reason to.

Perhaps, if he was lucky, it was because Steve was as attracted to him as he was to Steve.

With a wicked grin, Bucky shot a reassuring text back to Nat and returned to the table, where his Tiramisu and Steve's Mousse au Chocolat had been brought already.

Now it was all or nothing: he had to confront Steve.

"So Nat just texted me to tell me she was sorry my date stood me up."

Bucky said calmly while sambling his Tiramisu.

On the other side of the table, Steve blushed a deep scarlett.

 

~*~

 

Oh no, now his bluff was discovered and he had to tell Bucky everything only to hope he wasn't insulted enough to just storm out never to be seen again.

"Well..."

he stammered

"You simply sat down and started talking and you were so gorgeous I couldn't just let you walk off again, I'm so sorry if I ruined your evening."

Steve refused to look up from his dessert and see Buckys reaction to his faux pas.

But Bucky chuckeled.

"Actually I'm really grateful you did it, this was perhaps the best date I've ever been to."

At that, Steve's head shot up and he asked tentatively

"So do you think we could do this again sometime?"

"You mean like a second date?"

"Y-Yes, exactly like a second date."

With a boyish smile and laughing eyes he answered:

"I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt: “your friend set you up on a blind date and i happened to be eating alone so you thought you were meeting me and you were cute so i went along with it but you just got a text from said friend that theyre sorry your date stood you up and now i have some explaining to do” au


End file.
